


Three A.M. Wake-Up Call

by TheDemonCrowley



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bratting, Choking, Consensual Sex, Higgs is a brat you can't change my mind, Horny Higgs, Intercrural Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Trans Higgs Monaghan, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonCrowley/pseuds/TheDemonCrowley
Summary: Having a boyfriend with insomnia and an extremely high libido is a blessing AND a curse.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Three A.M. Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Please be EXTREMELY careful if you choke your partner. Choking falls under RACK and should only be done by knowledgeable people.

"Sam." Higgs murmurs in the dark, awake and  _ horny _ .

"Higgs?" He huffs against his neck, the man in question shivering. "Nightmare?" He soothingly rubs the thinner man's stomach, snuggling up closer. His morning wood is thick and warm against Higgs bare ass, who likes to sleep nude just for this purpose. That's a lie, he just likes feeling slutty. What's sluttier than being accessible to be fucked by his boyfriend without the need for stripping? Not that Sam gets the idea, he always has something on.

"Rub a little lower, why don't you?" Higgs purrs, pressing himself back against Sam's thick cock.

Sam freezes, then lets out a long, annoyed groan. "Please tell me you didn't wake me up at two again to have sex."

"It's three…?"

" _ Higgs. _ " Sam huffs.

" _ Pleeeeeeaseeee? _ " Higgs needles, rocking his ass against Sam's dick. He grips the larger mans wrist, slides it down to touch the dripping wetness between his legs. Sam's had to invest in a waterproof mattress cover because of him. Higgs needs to get off at  _ least  _ twice a day, preferably through Sam fucking him until he cries. Higgs also gets  _ obscenely  _ wet where it's impossible for him to  _ not  _ leave a wet spot.

"You're obnoxious." Sam rolled his eyes, kicking his pants off under the covers.

"You love me." Higgs said cheekily.

"Yeah. I do." Sam said with a smile in his voice, and then kissed the back of his neck. Sam's casualness of the statement warmed Higgs head to toe, a small smile gracing his own face.

Then Sam wet his dick with Higgs' slick, slipping between his thighs with a low groan. He pressed kisses over Higgs' shoulders as he slowly started thrusting, quickly picking up speed until they were both panting.

"Oh,  _ fuck _ ." Higgs hissed, the tip of Sam's dick rocking against his clit with every thrust. Wetness dripped down his thighs, making everything slick enough for Sam to move smoothly. One big hand was gripping his hip, keeping him in place as Sam fucked in between his thighs. "Sammy,  _ please _ ." He whimpered. Sam's hand moved from under Higgs' head to wrap around his pale throat. Higgs' choked out moan made him feel  _ dirty _ and  _ disgusting  _ and oh-so-fucking- _ good _ .

"Feel good?" Sam panted in his ear, making Higgs shiver and clench around nothing.

"Mmm." He hummed, feeling heat crawl up his spine as the world narrowed down to the hand around his throat, Sam's mouth by his ear, and the dick making sloppy wet sounds as it teased against his hole and nudged up against his clit.

"I'm-" He managed to get out, digging his painted nails into the hand on his hip.

"Go ahead." Sam pressed a kiss behind his ear, "Come for me." He tightened the hand around the column of his throat until he could tell Higgs was on the edge, then let go right as he reached the tipping point. Higgs practically seized as he came, sucking in a deep breath and arching his back as sharp, burning pleasure crawled across his skin. He whined loudly as Sam thrust twice, then kept the tip between his legs so it would drip the way Higgs liked.

Sam slid out, Higgs flopping onto his back with a huff. Higgs turned his head and locked eyes with Sam, giving him a cheeky grin. He spread his legs and worked a hand between his folds gathering up all of Sam's cum and pushing it inside of himself with a shiver. He rubbed his clit roughly, legs shaking as he worked himself up quickly. His whole body clenched as he came again, slumping back on the bed, completely sated.

"Insatiable." Sam murmured, leaning on an arm to look over Higgs. He ran a hand down one scarred, pale thigh, tracing the very outside of his pussy lips. Higgs hummed an affirmative, letting his eyes slip shut at the feeling. Sam waited a few more seconds, then gave him a hard smack directly over his still-pulsing clit.

Higgs kicked out at him with a high-pitched shriek, a rush of slick and come slipping out of him as he had another, much smaller orgasm. Sam burst out laughing. "Jesus  _ Christ, Sam _ ." He said, sounding the most southern Sam had ever heard him.

"Shouldn't've woken me up at 3 a.m. to fuck you."

Higgs shoved him onto his back, pinning Sam's wrists above his head.

  
"Now  _ you _ shouldn't have done that, Sammy." He smirked. "Because  _ now _ , you have to kiss it make it better." He straddled Sam's face, Sam sending up a prayer to whoever would listen that they'd go back to sleep before his alarm at six.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be EXTREMELY careful if you choke your partner. Choking falls under RACK and should only be done by knowledgeable people.


End file.
